<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you by woasinit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28621827">you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/woasinit/pseuds/woasinit'>woasinit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃！巨人中学校 | Shingeki! Kyojin Chuugakkou | Attack on Titan: Junior High</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Angst, Gay Eren Yeager, Highschool AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Trans Armin Arlert, Trans Male Character, Transgender, bi armin arlert, no smut they r children (gross), slowburn, tw: mental health issues, written by a gay transmasc so i know what im talking about</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:54:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28621827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/woasinit/pseuds/woasinit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin wakes up for his second week of 10th grade, not expecting anything to be diffrent.<br/>Until a new person he'd never met before appears in the doorstep of his classroom.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first fanfiction so im sorry if it's a little shit.<br/>Hope you like it :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Armin's perspective</p><p>If I listen closely I can hear the baby birds outside my window. I can hear them screaming for food. I can hear the soft wind blowing the leaves of my Grandfather's Kiwi-Trees which he had planted in our garden. Every few minutes I can hear a car drive by on the street beside my house.</p><p>Slowly, I open my eyes and look to my right at my bedside table. I turned on my phone and was blinded for a moment by the light coming from the screen. My phone alarm went off 10 minutes ago but it's about to go off again so I quickly but tiredly turn my ringtone off and sit up on my bed. 

</p><p>I guess I have no choice but to get up and get ready for school. Or I could go back to bed and skip. Every morning I consider it but I never actually have the guts to do so.</p><p>I just put on a simple light green, oversized hoodie with some design on it, jeans, my old converse, and a warm jacket. It's only September but the wind is freezing. It's not really *winter boots and frostbite* cold but after getting used to the summer heat, going outside feels like a chore. Especially in the morning when the air is wet and it pierces your mouth like cold water after eating a mint.</p><p>Looking at myself in the mirror for a few seconds makes me realize that my hair is sticking up in every direction, maybe showering before bed wasn't a good idea after all. My bangs have also gotten pretty long the past few weeks, the longest bit hanging down all the way to the bridge of my nose. I decide to just pin my bangs back and cut them after school so I'm less stressed and less likely to fuck up. The rest of my hair goes down to just above my shoulders. I simply combe it through and call it a day. I'm too tired to do anything fancy with my hair (like most days) 
My way to school is not that long, about 10 minutes, so I don't bother to take the bus or have my Grandfather drive me.</p><p><br/>
The school I attend is just your boring old public Highschool with 500 something people. It's kind of funny how I manage to be lonely while being surrounded by this many people every day. I tend to feel the most alone in big crowds so I'm not surprised. I would say I'm actually pretty funny when I'm in a small group, but the last time I had an actual friend group was in elementary school so I might've forgotten how to interact with others without being weird or awkward.

</p><p>School starts like normal, I sit in my classroom waiting for the others to get here. I sit in the first row, at the window. I like being close to the teacher since I don't have to raise my voice to ask a question.</p><p>I know why I hate speaking so much. It's not that I dislike my voice, I just dislike the reaction I get whenever I open my mouth. It might not seem like a lot but a simple "What did she say?" from the back of the class can ruin my entire day.</p><p>I know they don't do it to hurt me or out of spite but it still gives me a special feeling of sadness. Or not exactly sad. Rather dread. When your entire body freezes for a second and you start sweating. When you can feel your heart beating in your chest all the way up to your throat and you feel like someone is pressing needles in your eyes.</p><p>You'd think after years I would get used to it.</p><p>By the time I looked up the room was already filled with some of my classmates. Even though I don't really talk to them, I still know a lot about them, who to stay away from, and who's nice.</p><p>The tall boy with freckles is Marco, I worked on a project with him once so I know he's nice. The slightly shorter boy next to him is Jean, he's alright.</p><p>Then there's Historia and her best friend Ymir (I think they are dating but I don't want to assume anything). All the way in the back are Annie, Mikasa, and Mina. They're all really nice but really scary, I used to have a crush on Annie for a while but I got over that pretty quickly. </p><p>Sooner or later all of my classmates come in and the bell rings. The seat next to me is empty, like every other day, but I like it that way. I enjoy having my space to keep all my binders and books and it's not like anyone necessarily wants to sit next to me.</p><p>"Good Morning everybody, let's start with attendance!", the teacher says after opening their computer to open the school's class-program.</p><p>In the middle of attendance, while I was busy mentally preparing to say "here" without embarrassing myself, someone hastily knocks on the door and seconds after, opens it quickly. Standing there was a tan, brown-haired boy that looked about my age.</p><p><br/>
He was breathing heavily and his cheeks were tinted red, I assume he missed his bus or something.</p><p>"Sorry I'm late I- Hi Mikasa!",</p><p>Mikasa let out a quiet "hi" and the boy turned back to the teacher;</p><p>"Sorry- uh- I'm the new student my mom called you earlier today she already talked to the principal and stuff",</p><p>he spoke in a monotone but stressed way.</p><p>"Right. Eren it is right? Could you close the door and take a seat, I will give you your new books after the schoolday is over", the teacher seemed excited to have a new student, I guess a class full of 25 loud 15- year olds wasn't good enough for Mr. Zoe.</p><p>Eren looked around the room for a few seconds and then walked over to me</p><p>"Is this seat taken?", he started catching his breath but still seemed anxious or annoyed, I can't really tell. He's not easy to read.</p><p>"I- no", I stutter and hastily put away my books so he has space for his stuff.</p><p>He sits down and opens his back bag to pull out a singular pen with some politician's logo on it.</p><p>After a few minutes of the teacher making sure everyone's in class, Eren turns to me and whispers</p><p>"What's your name by the way?" by now he was breathing normally, his voice having a neutral tone to it.</p><p>"Uh-", he caught me off guard since I was concentrating on what Mr. Zoe was saying about our homework,</p><p>"I'm Armin, you're Eren right?"</p><p>"Yep, are you friends with Mikasa?"</p><p>"Not really- I mean she's nice but we don't really talk"</p><p>The brunette nods and looks back up to the teacher, that was the end of our conversation so far. Besides asking for a highlighter or piece of paper every now and then, he didn't really talk to me much.</p><p>I wonder how he knows Mikasa, maybe he's her boyfriend or something. No that's not right, Mikasa isn't really interested in guys like him. She seems more interested in Annie than any boy to be honest. But that's none of my business anyway, why do I even care.</p><p>Eren just sits next to me because it's the only free, front row seat. He also really didn't seem like he wanted to be here, but that's understandable, I don't think anyone enjoys school. I doubt even the teachers like it here.</p><p>The lesson is over quickly and the teacher leaves the room so we can have our break before our next class. That's when everyone, especially Sasha, Connie, and Jean, starts yelling about something stupid that isn't even half as funny as they make it seem.</p><p>This time they were being extra insane and started throwing shit around. For some reason, Eren got up and turned towards Jean who was about to punch Connie<br/>
"Hey dickface, shut the fuck up I'm trying to listen to music"<br/>
Jean looked up and yelled back<br/>
"Fuck off Jäger no one's talking to you"<br/>
"HUH"<br/>
At this point I was pretty sure they were gonna fight.<br/>
Jean walked over to Eren who was standing next to the desk angrily.</p><p>"Eren stop it, class starts soon", Mikasa said from the back. She didn't seem worried, more annoyed. It seems like Jean and Eren know each other from outside of school.
I moved as close to the wall as I could and tried to concentrate on my book, but reading isn't all that easy when two boys are at yelling at each other right next to you. </p><p>They were, quite literally, at each other's throats. Jean was slightly taller than Eren and tried threatening by looking down on him.</p><p>"You guys!! Stop it you're making Armin uncomfortable!!", a soft voice yells from behind.  I turn around to see Historia standing with her arms crossed, she had an angry look on her face, though she looked angry in the way a puppy does when you don't give them their favorite snack.</p><p>I quietly smiled at her and she smiled back for a quick second, then she looked back at the boys who seemed to ignore her.</p><p>Suddenly Ymir stood at my Table, holding both Eren and Jean at their shirts with a very, very intimidating look on her face,<br/>
"Are you two deaf or something?! Sit down and shut the fuck up before I make you!!"<br/>
the entire classroom was quiet for a moment and Eren and Jean looked like they just wanted their Mom getting eaten alive. </p><p>A few seconds later the door opened and Ymir let them fall and rushed back to her seat, where she was greeted with a kiss on the cheek by Historia.</p><p>"Everyone sit down, class started 2 Minutes ago", our Maths teacher, Mr. Ackerman said in his usual, annoyed tone without even looking at the class. He was the kind of teacher that wears a full-on suit every day and sends you to the principal if you even consider speaking during his class.</p><p>The rest of the Schoolday went like usual, Eren and Jean sat quietly in the breaks, probably because they feared for their life. </p><p>After class I was at my locker, changing into my outdoor shoes and putting on a jacket.</p><p>"Uh, hey Armin?", I hear Erens voice behind me.</p><p>I got startled and anxiously turned around,<br/>
"I- yes?"</p><p>"Sorry about today dude, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable..talk about a good first impression. It's totally Jean's fault tho, that asshole always does this I-"</p><p>"It's okay don't worry", I interrupted him. He had his hand behind his head and looked at the floor as if he was genuinely sorry</p><p>As soon as I finished speaking he looked up at me and smiled slightly, I smiled back.</p><p>A few awkward seconds later, he breaks the silence to say<br/>
"Can I have your number by the way?"</p><p>"I- Oh yeah sure uh"</p><p>I type my number in his phone, he saves my contact as "Armin school"<br/>
"Awesome thanks bro, I'll text you later today"</p><p>That was the end of our conversation</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>this chapter is not done yet sorry 😟❗️</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>